villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Venger
Venger is the main villain from the Dungeons & Dragons cartoon. He wants the magical artifacts given to the heroes by the Dungeon Master to conquer the Realm. Story Venger (created by Dennis Marks) was revealed to be the Dungeon Master's son turned to evil in an un-aired 27th episode scripted by Michael Reaves. His sole purpose in the series was to defeat Dungeon Master and claim the realm as his own. The only way he could achieve this is by acquiring the magic weapons the children used given to them by Dungeon Master. When the six youngsters arrived at the Realm, the Dungeon Master gave each one a magical artifact, the same artifacts Venger was seeking, in order to defeat the dragon-goddess Tiamat and the Dungeon Master himself. Venger travels mounted in a Dark Horse (a Nightmare) who flies and breathes fire. He also has a henchman known as the Shadow Demon, as well as a army of orcs. It is said that he got his dark powers from The One Whose Name Cannot be Spoken, apparently a dark entity which was banished prior to the youngsters arrival. He has a lot of castles throughout the Realm, threatening all villages in the Realm with his powers. The Venger is a very powerful sorcerer, knowing about every single spell from the D&D RPG book, which includes necromancy, element manipulation (especially lightning), shape-shifting, etc. Although he poses such a threat, he is neither immortal nor invincible. He has a sister named Kareena, which implied he was human before going to the dark side. Dungeons & Dragons' ending Although no ending was shown as a cartoon, a false ending appeared in internet, which claimed that the portal that led the protagonists of the show into the realm was actually an accident which led to their death and now they were in hell, where Venger and Dungeon Master were actually disguises of the Devil. However, it was later revealed that no actual ending was created, but Michael Reaves (the story editor) later posted the official script for the ending, which was turned into an HQ in Brazilian Portuguese, by Reinaldo Rocha. In this ending its revealed that Venger was actually Dungeon Master's son, corrupted by evil, and was turned back into his human form by the protagonists. Personality The Venger is very treacherous and authoritarian. When he gives an order, he expects it to be carried out, never tolerating failures. He also never gets tired of threatening everyone, especially the heroes and the Dungeon Master. Trivia *Venger is voiced by Peter Cullen, known for constantly reprising his role as the Autobot commander, Optimus Prime. Shattered Glass writers Trent Troop and Gred Sepelak stated that the SG version of Prime, who is a sadistic tyrannical version of the character, would sound identical to Venger if his voice was vocally displayed in a show or film. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Sorcerers Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Fantasy Villains Category:D&D Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Riders Category:Warlocks Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Evil Ruler Category:Son of Hero Category:Elementals Category:Dark Knights Category:Trickster